priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 25
Season 25 (1996-1997) Pricing game calendar for Season 25, hosted by Scorpz. Week 0:' Night of Friday, August 23 * The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special (#0001S) airs on Friday night. * Special begins with Bob standing behind Door #2, inviting the viewers to “stick around;” the video then cuts to the opening. * Rod’s opening spiel is, “It’s a special! It’s ''very special! It’s very, very special! It’s The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special!” The first three sentences of the spiel, minus the lone comma and the Italics, also comprise the episode’s opening titles, which are displayed in a font not used on any other episode. * The first four contestants are told, “You are the first four contestants on The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special!” * This is the only primetime special during the Bob Barker era to utilize the light border, and the only one overall to use opening titles. * The curtains behind the audience are a silver version of the ones that normally appear there. * The center of the wall behind the audience is covered with a “25th Anniversary Special” sign that is flanked by two “Outstanding Game Show 1995-1996” signs. The former also appears on the front side of the spinning panel of the Turntable wall, and the latter signs also flank Door #2, accompanied by gigantic Emmy statues. * The show is an hour-long, but it consists of only six segments, shows numerous clips, and uses the half-hour gameplay format; the second segment of the program contains no gameplay at all. * The mid-show bumper occurs during the third commercial break; Rod says, "The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special will continue," while the camera takes a still shot of the sign behind the center of the audience. The same shot is also shown briefly with no voice-overs immediately before the end of the same commercial break, similar to what was done on the '86 Specials. * As this Special was taped out of order, a small number of the clips shown are from Season 25 episodes. * Beginning with this episode, the panels of the Big Doors are replaced with the panels from the Davidson version, which have been painted with very slightly altered versions of the daytime patterns; the most notable difference is the significant sharpening of the innermost upper curves on Door #2. This change carries over to the daytime show when new episodes resume. * Beginning with this episode, the show’s logo on the Big Doors has a shadow painted behind it and is accompanied by drawings of confetti, balloons, and a blue streamer. The blue balloon has a CBS Eye logo on it, and the left side of the streamer contains the words “25 Years on CBS.” * On Special, Plinko is played for $50,000, with a $10,000 slot replacing the $5,000 slot. The game is introduced normally, and the center slot is initially covered with a noticeably non-flashing “5000” panel. * The $10,000 slot on the Plinko board has an enlarged "10" and a scrunched "000". * A small tribute to Johnny is presented immediately before Rod calls the night’s final contestant. Oddly, Rod is shown after the tribute but is not on-camera while calling the contestant. * Rod signs off from the Special with, "This is Rod Roddy speaking for The Price Is Right 25th Anniversary Special, a Mark Goodson television production!" * CBS’s airing of the Special ends with split-screened credits, which have become the norm for the network’s primetime programs by this point. In the split-screen graphics, the show’s name omitted the E in primetime for “The Price Is Right Primetime Special.” '''Week 1 (1,003 – #004xK):' September 9-13 * The set is decorated for the season premiere and the anniversary celebration all week. * Monday's opening titles are "25 Years on CBS", "25 Years of Fun and Excitement", and "25 Years of Fantastic Prizes". * On Monday, Rod does not begin his opening spiel until the third title had appeared on the screen. * On Monday, Rod's opening spiel is, "Here it comes! The first show of our 25th year on CBS! The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" * On Monday, Rod introduces Bob as "The star of The Price Is Right, soon to celebrate his 40th year on television, Bob Barker!" * The confetti that falls over the audience at various points during Monday's show is thrown by a member of the crowd and was not a planned part of the celebration. * Monday show is the first episode ''taped with the new Big Doors and their new designs. * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * Beginning on Tuesday and continuing for the duration of Season 25, the opening spiel is extended to "Here it comes! Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes! Celebrating its 25th year on CBS, The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" * On Tuesday, Punch a Bunch's second set debuts. * Early in the life of the second Punchboard, the "Punch a Bunch" logo was slightly different, with sunbursts on some of the holes in the "P" and the "B." * Once the second Punchboard debuts, the lights on the board are no longer left on during the game. * On Wednesday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 2 (1,004 – #005xK):''' September 16-20 * The set is again decorated for the anniversary celebration all week. * On Monday, Secret "X" is played for a car. '''Week 3 (1,005 – #006xK):''' September 23-27 * For a third and final week, the set is decorated for the anniversary celebration. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * During Tuesday's Bonus Game, Bob accidentally asks Johnny Olson to describe one of the prizes. * Thursday show was originally intended to feature the debut of It's in the Bag. Unknown factors kept the game from being played for an entire year after this date, but it continues to appear on preliminary episode lineups until around New Year's. '''Week 4 (1,006 – #007xK):''' September 30-October 4 * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Thursday, Cliff Hangers is played for a car. '''Week 5 (1,007 – #008xK):''' October 7-11 * On Monday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Thursday, a contestant plays Dice Game perfectly, rolling all of the last four numbers in the price correctly and winning without having to make any decisions. '''Week 6 (1,008 – #009xK):''' October 14-18 * On Tuesday, Bob decides to award a win when a contestant loses Range Game by literally less than $1. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Wednesday, one of the people Rod calls down attempts to send his wife to Contestants' Row. * On Wednesday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Thursday, for reasons unknown, Rod never signs off during the credits. '''Week 7 (1,009 – #010xK):''' October 21-25 * On Thursday, Secret "X" is played for a car. '''Week 8 (1,010 – #011xK):''' October 28-November 1 * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 9 (1,011 – #012xK):''' November 4-8 '''Week 10 (1,012 – #013xK):''' November 11-15 * On Monday, Bullseye is played for a car. '''Week 11 (1,013 – #014xK):''' November 18-22 * On Wednesday, for no apparent reason, Double Prices has no logo; the front of the podium is solid blue. * On Thursday, during the first Showcase Showdown, contestant Jeanne, the first spinner, is buzzed for going over on a spin that had not gone all the way around, and no one notices until the commercial. When the show comes back on, the Big Wheel is still onstage, and Jeanne is brought back up so that she can properly complete her turn. To cover the edit after Bob asks for the next contestant, Rod is shown on-camera doing the call down. * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 12 (1,014 – #015xK):''' November 25-27 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 13 (1,015 – #016xK):''' December 2-6 * Beginning around this time, possibly on Tuesday, cues from the 1994 music package beyond the Safe Crackers think cue and what would come to be known as the "Fortune Hunter Cue" begin to be used on the daytime show. '''Week 14 (1,016 – #017xK):''' December 9-12 * Only four shows; reruns for the Christmas season begin on Friday and air for most of the rest of the month, interrupted only by the short Week 15. '''Week 15 (1,017 – #018xK):''' December 24 & 25 * Christmas week; only two shows, on Tuesday and Wednesday. * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. '''Week 16 (1,018 – #019xK):''' January 2 & 3 * New Year's week; only two shows. '''Week 17 (1,019 – #020xK):''' January 6-10 '''Week 18 (1,020 – #021xK):''' January 13-17 * Thursday show features the final playing of Split Decision. * On Friday, Check-Out is played for a car. '''Week 19 (1,021 – #022xK):''' March 31, January 21-24 * Originally scheduled for January 20-24. * On Monday, Bullseye is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Bob talks briefly about Bill Cullen. '''Week 20 (1,022 – #023xK):''' January 27-31 * On Monday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. * On Monday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 21 (1,023 – #024xK):''' February 3-7 * On Tuesday, Bullseye is played for a car. '''Week 22 (1,024 – #025xK):''' February 10-14 * On Tuesday, Rod signs off differently than usual: "The Price Is Right is a Mark Goodson production; Rod Roddy speaking!" '''Week 23 (1,025 – #026xK):''' February 17-21 * On Friday, Secret "X" is played for a car. '''Week 24 (1,026 – #027xK):''' February 24-28 '''Week 25 (1,027 – #028xK):''' March 3-7 '''Week 26 (1,028 – #029xK):''' March 10-14 * On Friday, Spelling Bee's electronics are broken; Janice reveals the prices of the small prizes on price tags. '''Week 27 (1,029 – #030xK):''' March 17-21 * On Tuesday, Rod models with 6th Item up for Bids, a men's watch, at his podium. '''Week 28 (1,030 – #031xK):''' March 24-28 '''Week 29 (1,031 – #032xK):''' April 1-April 4 * Only four shows, on Tuesday-Friday; Monday has the pre-empted January 20 episode. * On Wednesday, the commercial outro edit of "Dig We Must" is mistakenly played during the ticket plug. '''Week 30 (1,032 – #033xK):''' April 7-11 * Friday show has an extremely rare appearance of a regular car game fourth. '''Week 31 (1,033 – #034xK):''' April 14-18 * On Wednesday, the second Take Two board debuts. '''Week 32 (1,034 – #035xK):''' April 21-25 * Tuesday's show is the final episode to offer a showcase worth under $10,000. * In Friday's Pathfinder, the regular bell is used, as the game's special bell sound effect is not working. '''Week 33 (1,035 – #036xK):''' April 28-May 2 * In Monday's second Showcase Showdown, none of the Big Wheel's electronics are working, and the beeps, which are being controlled from the sound effects booth, are badly out of synch with the wheel. When the third spinner's turn comes, everything suddenly starts working again. * On Friday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 34 (1,036 – #037xK):''' May 5-9 '''Week 35 (1,037 – #038xK):''' May 12-16 '''Week 36 (1,038 – #039xK):''' May 19-23 * On Wednesday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 37 (1,039 – #040xK):''' May 26-30 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, in an extremely rare occurrence, eight of the nine contestants are men. * On Friday, Secret "X" is played for a car. '''Week 38 (1,040 – #041xK):''' June 2-6 * On Thursday, contestant Laura is on crutches; during the Showcase Showdown, her husband Jeffrey is allowed to come out of the audience and spin the Big Wheel for her. '''Week 39 (1,041 – #042xK): June 9-13 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. * On Tuesday, the show's theme is mistakenly played while going to commercial after the second Showcase Showdown. * In Friday's first Showcase Showdown, contestant Keven spins again on 75; when he goes over, he tells Bob that he didn't realize he had to stay under a dollar and does not leave the stage. Bob, after pondering the situation for several seconds, decides that having fully explained the rules only two minutes earlier, it was the contestant's responsibility to understand them before making any important decisions; he apologizes for the unfortunate outcome and sends Keven to sit down. Category:Timelines